


【黄色废料】毛布x奥奥的年下师生脑洞

by Lyana_Wei, Usaki_Daifuku



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usaki_Daifuku/pseuds/Usaki_Daifuku
Summary: QQ记录整理，奥奥被自己的学生搞了。我=我，卫=卫卫桑（Lyana_Wei）。甜！不虐！





	【黄色废料】毛布x奥奥的年下师生脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 是路人x奥奥！！路人！！奥奥非常软！！！不能接受的请别点！基本是PWP没啥情节。

我 9:38:41  
想看奥奥在挤成沙丁鱼的早高峰地铁被痴汉袭击！  
卫 9:39:00  
好，我喜欢这种本子发展  
一看就是老实人最好欺负了  
我 9:39:58  
不过估计会在一番放任后最终被扭送警局（）  
无所谓！值了！  
卫 9:41:31  
为了搞俊英可以抛弃节操（。  
我 9:43:51  
奥奥要是回学校当老师估计会很受欢迎吧……只是学长可能会给人故作清高的距离感 变成老师就完全是性幻想对象了！  
可又是神职学校的神职人员嘻嘻嘻  
毕业了老师也不给追嘻嘻嘻  
（只能强上了！）  
卫 9:44:48  
（搞完赶紧跑吧毕业了也抓不到了！）  
我 9:46:56  
毕业聚餐结束后在黑黢黢的教室讲桌上搞老师！  
卫 9:47:19  
可恶，我也想加入（脱裤子  
我 9:51:38  
发展成轮X然后心理受到伤害的奥奥也好美味！！不过他的话之后又会积极努力康复吧 总觉得有点抱歉呢（但我不会住手的！）  
卫 9:54:07  
（好像我写过的垃圾不科学黄梗  
（果然人类的黄色思想是相通的  
我 9:56:03  
想想参与轮x的学生要是被抓了判刑了可能到头来还是奥奥去救他们…………嗨呀  
卫 9:58:50  
不会救的吧！！！这也太好心肠了要被欺负到死哦（邓布利多摇头.avi  
我 9:59:46  
是自己的学生嘛 干这种破事有再教育的必要 如果是路人那当然不救了  
也可能有他觉得孺子不可教的就还是蹲监狱吧（）  
我要是学生会更迷恋老师了啊！想被老师一辈子教诲！  
卫 10:02:03  
会变成扭曲的迷恋吧x  
我 10:02:35  
从一开始就扭曲啦x  
精神达不到老师那个境界的人喜欢上老师感觉都会被扭曲！扭曲的现代社会（不是）  
卫 10:03:09  
双方都深陷其中不可自拔会变成彻底的本子了呢x  
我 10:03:58  
老师我发誓今后做个好人请允许我只在你的身体里释放罪恶吧！x  
卫 10:04:02  
啊想看，想……  
我 10:08:51  
成功逃过一劫的学生毕业后也成了神职人员 每天看到已经是同事兼前辈的老师在课堂上还是一副被学生崇拜的圣洁的样子 然而只露出一点脖子的神职服装下面的身体上面 却满是昨晚被自己发泄罪恶之后弄出的欢爱的痕迹啊！  
因为老师太色情了（奥奥：我否认）学生在学校就硬到不行了和老师求助 老师说在圣堂怎么可以做这么背德的事！绝对不可以！脱衣服也不可以！一番求欢之下只答应脱下一只手套用手帮忙撸着解决 但学生也去得很爽了 之后还说作为歉意帮老师把手清理干净 当然是从老师的手掌指根舔到指尖了！  
最后学生已经搞定了但奥奥都脸红到耳朵尖了 可脸皮薄的奥奥只能强忍住身体也有了感觉下午继续去上课  
卫 10:25:05  
我用xxx打了个日课的功夫就有粮食吃  
快乐死了  
我 10:25:36  
老师太棒了！  
放学后的啪啪啪 老师虽然什么都没讲但是脸红红的一副有所期待的样子 学生故意前戏做得很足慢吞吞的就是不正戏 结果把老师的腿抬起来一看后面的小穴都已经在自己不断收缩了  
实在硬到忍不了了 插进去之后奥奥罕有地发出很甜的声音 后面也柔软湿润又热乎 一收一缩吸得特别紧  
欺负他说老师平时那么冷漠像个冰人一样 可明明做这种事的时候这么热情啊 这个样子只有我看到吧 要不要给您的学生也看看啊?奥奥虽然想否认可还是被撞得一直发出娇声 学生一个劲地往深里捅一边说 啊 错了 您可是正在被自己的学生干着呢 说完老师下面就突然锁到好紧 屁股一直颤抖着小高潮了一次  
卫 10:42:11  
啊……  
您是天才  
我 10:46:36  
是奥奥太色情了！（奥奥：我不是我没有）  
卫 10:47:52  
没错都怪他太色情（俊英要开始读冰了  
我 11:03:42  
学生在入学之前就见过老师穿着蓝白色的制服在教皇的亲卫队中服役 也见过他凌厉地使用冰系魔法的样子 起初他和别人对老师的第一印象一样 觉得他冷若冰霜高不可攀  
可是老师的体内却是这么火热柔软又湿润 插在他体内的部分就像放进了冰原中的一汪温泉里的感觉一样让人那么贪恋  
熟知之后才会知道 老师其实是个温暖又温柔的人啊  
想到自己和老师不止有着年龄和师生阶级差异 起初在一起的关系也是不正常的 性事之中随着啪啪啪老师的前面也会硬起来 但如果自己不帮着撸 老师就让它无措地在前面硬着 自己都不好意思下手抚慰的样子  
想必以前老师连自渎都很少有过吧 想来那次被自己强暴也许竟是老师的第一次 学生就深感羞愧又心痛……  
(竟然写起来了!  
卫 11:04:55  
（竟然写起来了！  
我 11:06:14  
(区区一个毛布竟然也开始有了人设和心理定位!  
卫 11:06:51  
（可能是史上地位最高mob  
我 11:06:58  
平时都是一次求欢之后老师就慌忙平复呼吸整理衣服要走了 但这次老师很快就去了一次 但后穴还是胶着粘稠 牢牢把一整根肉棒吸在屁股里 括约肌像个小戒指一样锁死了不让自己的东西出去  
当然学生也还硬的很 不可能就这样放过老师的身体 埋下头将奥奥胸前的乳尖含在嘴里用舌头挑弄 还故意咂出啧啧水声 这种不直接正题的含有亵玩意味的动作奥奥平时似乎是很讨厌的 但今天不止没拒绝 甚至用胳膊抱着自己的头 腰也挺起来下身深深的含住自己的东西在他体内耸动 喉咙的喘息明显加深 一副消受到不得了的样子  
老师真是色情 太色情了 要是说出口老师又要羞到不得了吧 学生抬头看到奥奥床头上放着的相框中的哈罗妮神像 此刻正毫无悲喜地看着媾和在一起的两人  
以往每次做这种事 奥奥都会看似不经意地把相框随手扣上 但这次竟然连这件事都忘了 老师因为情欲而一整个下午都准备好做爱的身体此刻完全柔软伸展着 把那个坚硬灼热的东西深含到前所未有的深度 因为过于激烈的啪啪啪头发在枕头上散开 平时梳得妥帖整齐的短发也随着动物似的交配变得凌乱 显得像个少年。  
老师这样的人 少年时期是怎样度过的呢  
应该肯定不会像我一样 每天痴迷地看着讲台上的老师 然后半夜里想着他的样子偷偷地撸吧  
他一定对别人于他的痴迷与爱恋一无所知。  
然而也许就是这样 老师在性事上的时间就仿佛被他自己冰冻了一样 像个小男孩。  
现在躺在枕头上青涩地挺起腰 含着生理性泪水的眼睛里充斥着对性的稚拙和沉溺的样子 也像个不知人事的少年。  
老师肯定还没意识到 这就叫做在一起了吧。他也许也不会愿意接受 我们正经历着恋情。  
这些事物对他来说陌生又遥远，此刻却像楔子一样钉在他身体的最深处灼热地脉动着，一点一点发掘他从无人知的身体。  
卫 11:32:58  
饭都不吃了就社保  
这个mob是什么绝妙人设  
（夸起了奇怪的东西  
我 11:44:32  
从不曾接吻的两人最后深深吻合在一起，就像下身一般衔接在一起 老师高高挺起腰 双腿大大打开着让学生的东西全都射了进去 射进最深处 好像别的全都不顾及一样 就算现在有人打开门闯进来也不会停止一般。  
又射在里面了啊，说起来老师对这事好像陌生到不知道可以射在外面一样，每次都默认自己射在里面。  
也不知道他事后是怎样清理的，毕竟每次都匆匆离开不给自己帮他清理的机会。是一个人在洗澡的时候清理的吗，会不会羞愧又自罚似地粗暴地对待自己的下面呢。然后在浴室的蒸汽中，一双白色修长的腿中间咕啾咕啾地流下粘稠白浊的液体……  
学生脑中忍不住想着那个画面 就从阴茎射出了更多  
身体不受控制地在老师体内硬着 这辈子从没硬这么久 射出这么多 充斥而来的性器官被挤压吸吮的压力感 似乎是老师的胎内在将自己吸干一般 快感高扬到令人恐怖。  
老师也似乎是意识到自己的东西竟然能在射的时候又变大了 一双本来迷蒙的宝石蓝眼睛微微睁得更大 那个神态可爱到让人无法忍耐的地步 让学生忍不住将他重又压回枕头上抱着他的脸深深吻着。  
亲吻许久之后老师喘不过气地大口呼吸着，双腿已经无力气地敞开的模样也无比可爱，一只手没有意识地摸着自己的肚子下方，那里正深深地插着自己的东西，并且被灌满了浓稠的精液。  
老师又被自己射得满满的了……激烈爱合的饱足感让人脑子里泛起自满和餍足，连本应该变软的东西也仍深插在老师体内不想拔出来。白浊的液体还是从老师的穴里满溢，不可避免地沾湿了床单。

不过今天的奥默里克只是享受着高潮后的余裕，看来不会再匆忙离开了。  
学生轻轻亲了下老师闭上的眼睑，躺在他的身边。  
就算是烙印过的夫妻，也未必像此刻的我们这样深刻地契合吧。

完  
[哭]  
手机写字累 但是开心  
学生这辈子值了 可以精尽人亡了(?  
卫 11:47:24  
太色情了我好了  
学生君坚持一下啊！！  
我 11:47:41  
一次性用品 学生君  
一次 性用品！  
卫 11:48:24  
太可怜了但是  
你已经发挥了应有的作用  
我 11:48:36  
精尽人亡 死而后已  
卫 11:48:53  
阿朋友再见（假惺惺地流泪挥手帕  
我 11:49:29  
之后就让苍骑团员来吧！！老是毛布可怎么行  
卫 11:50:12  
抹布和团内乱搞是两种好法  
我可以  
我 11:50:57  
我要回家整理了发lof  
被人打死也要发！  
卫 11:51:27  
不会的  
我之前也没被人打死（。  
我 11:51:55  
竟然在银行打黄文 被人知道我也是社会性死亡了  
为奥奥 精尽人亡


End file.
